Happy Anniversary
by MitunaLove23
Summary: What was suppose to be an easy and relaxing anniversary date turns into the exact opposite. Rated T has cursing
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the Homestuck characters. So yeah, enjoy.**

You couldn't believe what had happened. Everything was going fine until…...all _that_.

"Such an idiot!" You exclaim and slammed your fist on the wall. Your hand begins to throb from the impact. You kept telling yourself it wasn't your fault, but somewhere in your heart,you knew it kinda was. But you also knew it was mostly his fault….right? It had to be! _He _brought the topic up. _He_ was the one who started dissing you. _He _was who came over in the first place and brought that god awful movie, so why did he make it seem like _you _were the bad guy?!

But you just couldn't forget the hurt openly displayed on his face. You couldn't forget those tears in his sea blue eyes that made your heart ache.

But why would this even matter? Right now you could give a shit on how he felt. _ It's his fault. _He brought all this upon himself for being an emotional prick. But it doesn't matter anymore. Everything between you two is over, and mostly likely, never patching back up again.

You are Karkat Vantas,

and you don't know what to think at this moment.


	2. Chapter 2

John:

He ran as fast as he could. He had to get away. He needed to get away. The cold wind was stinging his face, and the hot tears blurred his vision but he didn't care. John could practically see his house. His empty house that he used to live in with his father, but now occupies by himself.

John was about 2 feet away when he tripped on his shoe lace and fell.

"F-Fuck." He sniffed and picked himself back up, walking the rest of the way to the house.

When he opened the door, the living room light was on and there sat, Dave, Jade, Rose, Kanaya, and Terezi.

"Hey! John's home!" Jade smiled widely.

"Surprise!" Terezi giggled.

"Happy anniversary." Rose smiled.

"How did it go with Karkat?" Dave asked. That was when John broke down and cried.

"John?" Jade went over to her brother. Rose shot Dave a glare.

"What?! I didn't know he was going to cry!" He protested.

"I-It's n-not Dave's f-fault." John choked out between sobs.

"What happened between you and Karkles?" Terezi spoke up.

"We...We...Nngh!" He gripped his hair and let his glasses drop to the ground. Kanaya and Rose got up from their seats on the couch and joined Jade in comforting John.

"John," Kanaya spoke slowly,"Please inform us as to what happened between you and Karkat. Please?"

John wiped his watery eyes and sniffed a couple times.

"W-we aren't t-together anymore."

"You mean you two broke off your matespritship?" John began to sob uncontrollably, but nodded.

"John, I'm sorry. And on your anniversary too." He wobbly stood up and wiped his eyes again.

"I-It's ok g-guys. I th-think I'm gonna hit the hay. Night."

"Do you wanna talk?" Jade asked.

"No thanks. Bye guys." A chorus of Goodnight, Night, and Peace Outs rang out in the living room.

John walked into his room and locked the door behind him. He then proceeded to slid down the door.

"K-Kar-kat." John sobbed quietly. Why did today have to turn out like it did? It was suppose to be a romantic day just for him and his boyfriend/matesprit. Well, ex-boyfriend/ex-matesprit now. If Karkat hadn't have been so insensitive and said those...horrible horrible things to him. Then maybe it would have turned out differently. _Why would he even think those things? Were they always stored up in the back of his mind?_ John's thoughts coursed through his brain a mile a minute and began to give him anxiety. John loved Karkat. And he always would love him. He even gave into homosexuality for the cancer troll.

"How did this happen…?" John slowly sat up and proceed to change into his pajamas. Once done, John climbed into bed, threw the blankets over his head, and cried himself to sleep.

The next day:

Birds welcomed the day with their song. The sun peered through the blinds of the window. And slowly, John opened his eyes to his morning surroundings. He sat up and rubbed his tired eyes. He then looked out the window to the day he was faced with. Memories of last night came flooding back to him and his heart began to hurt deeply, as if someone stabbed it and it was bleeding uncontrollably.

He eventually decided it was time to eat because he found himself trudging downstairs. Something alive and moving stirred on the couch which made John jump. He slowly moved towards the couch to find a sleeping Dave Strider sprawled out on the couch.

"D-Dave?" In response, the blonde opened his eyes to reveal his red irises.

"Oh hey Egderp."

"Why the hell are you still in my house Dave?"

"Didn't feel like walking all the way back to my house." John rolled his eyes.

"Bull. Everybody else seemed to have."

"But I'm not part of 'everybody else', now am I?" John rolled his eyes again while Dave smirked on.

John made his way to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door to see what he could scrounge up for breakfast. He had eggs but did he really feel like making them? Hell no. There were those cinnamon raisin bagels. They were easy enough.

John took out the bag of bagels and went over to the counter for its preparation.

"What's for breakfast John?" At some point, Dave sauntered into the kitchen and leaned on the wall.

"I'm not sure Dave. Because I'm not feeding you."

"Oh rude. I'm a guest. So you're suppose to serve them and make sure their stay is fucking chill."

"Technically, you're a trespasser who slept on the couch." John shot back.

"Ouch John. That hurt. I thought we were friends." Dave placed a hand over his heart and made a pathetic looking pained face. John sighed.

"We are. I just…..sorry."

"Dude, I'm just fucking with you. No need to apologize. I'll feed myself thank you very much."

"Yeah whatever."

When both boys got their breakfasts, they went into the living room to watch some movies. Dave was actually the one to suggest Con Air which he then received a surprised look from the other. So they began their movie. About an hour into the movie, Dave turned to John and noticed his eyes weren't actually paying attention to the movie. They were somewhere else. Porbably thing od Karkat.

Dave poked John.

"What's up dude?" John blinked in response.

"Nothing. What's up with you?"

"Watching Nic Cage with you. Or I thought I was."

"I am watching the movie Dave."

"I know you're not. You're thinking of Karkat, aren't you." At the sound of his name, John's shoulders began to tremble.

"N-No I'm not." His voice shaked.

"Yeah you are John. I know you are."

"N-No I-I'm n-not." Tears began to roll down John's cheeks.

"What happened between you and Karkat dude? You two were like inseparable. What the fuck happened?"

"D-Dave. S-Stop. P-Pl-ease. I-I don't w-want to t-talk about this."

"C'mon John. Just spill." John couldn't hold back the flood gates and began to bawl.

"Pl-ease! Pl-ease don't make m-me!" Dave sighed in defeat.

"Fine. I won't make you. Just stop crying." John nodded and wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

"I-I j-just don't w-want t-to talk about h-him right n-now, ok?" Dave didn't answer.

"Ok?!"

"*Sigh* Ok."


	3. Chapter 3

-grimmAuxiliatrix[GA] began trolling carcinoGenetic[CG]-

GA:Karkat?

GA:Karkat.

GA:I Know You Are There Karkat. Im Not Stupid

GA:Karkat Answer Me Now

CG:WHAT DO YOU WANT KANAYA

GA:There You Are

CG:YEAH YEAH YEAH I'M HERE

GA: Are You Alright Karkat?

CG:COULDN'T BE ANY FUCKING BETTER

GA:Listen Karkat. We Know That You Are Upset Right Now And We Respect That,But At Least Let Us Help You

CG:WHAT NOOK SNIFFER SAID I NEEDED HELP? I WOULD *LOVE* TO KNOW SO I CAME PUT MY SICKLES THROUGH THEIR THROAT

GA:Jegus Karkat, Calm Down. We All Know About That Your Matespritship With John Was Terminated

CG:I WOULD FUCKING APPRECIATE IT IF YOU GUYS STOPPED MEDDLING THROUGH MY BUSINESS

CG:YEAH JOHN AND I ARE THROUGH, SO FUCKING WHAT?

GA:Karkat, No Need To Get Defensive

CG:I'M NOT GETTING DEFENSIVE

CG:THIS IS BULLSHIT

CG:I DONT NEED YOUR PITY

CG:I DONT NEED HELP

CG:AND I SURE AS *FUCK* DONT NEED JOHN FUCKING EGBERT

GA:Karkat Just Listen To Me

CG:NO THANKS KANAYA IM DONE. AND IF YOU NEED ME, ILL BE IN MY RESPITE BLOCK,NOT GIVING TWO SHITS

CG:GOODBYE

-carcinoGenetic[CG] blocked grimmAuxiliatrix[GA]-

GA:Dammit Karkat


	4. Chapter 4

Karkat:

He quickly exited Trollian and backed away from the husktop. Anger coursed through his veins. Memories of that stupid human and his buck-toothed grin came into his mind which made him more angrier.

Karkat punched the desk to release some of his rage. Why won't anyone just leave him alone?! What the everloving fuck did he do to deserve this unwanted attention?! He didn't need their pity and he sure as hell didn't want their pity either.

"Stupid nookwsuckers." Karkat mumbled as. He arose from his seat. He walked down to the kitchen to get breakfast. He wasn't hungry but he had to eat something.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day Karkat!" He remembered John telling him that once. Then he shook his head violently. Screw John Egbert and his words! Karkat Vantas doesn't have the time to think of one measly human.

Karkat opened the cabinet door and pulled out a box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch. He fixed a bowl of the cereal and went back upstairs to see that Dave Strider had messaged him.

TG:yo karkat. we need to talk. go to the park on summit street

Karkat sighed deeply. First Kanaya, now Strider too? All he really wanted to do was stay away from everyone and just have time to himself and clear his mind. But it is Dave Strider and they are bros.

"Why the hell not?" Karkat shrugged and finished his breakfast and threw some clothes, and headed for the Summit Street Park.

* * *

><p>"Strider." Karkat called to the blonde sitting on a park bench with a flock of crows no so far away.<p>

"Hey Karkat,what's up?"

"I don't know. Your ass called me here in this freezing cold." The troll shivered for emphasis.

"It's not that bad." Dave stood up and began to walk with Karkat next to him.

"Idiot. We have different body temperatures."

"Whatever."

The two walked in silence for a bit,taking in the wintery scene. Snow blanketed everything except the sidewalks and roads that were shoveled. Kids played in the cold matter. Building snowmen, throwing snowballs, making snow angels.

"How've you been Karkat?" Dave finally broke the silence. Karkat eyed the human but reluctantly, answered.

"Fine fuckass. What about you?"

"I've been cool." "Of course you have." Silence fell on the two again as they kept walking.

"So why did you call me out here?" Karkat spoke up again.

"Does there need to be a reason?" Dave interjected.

"I would like to know why you made me leave my nice warm hive. So yeah. There better be a damn good reason."

"I just came to chill with my bro, that's all." Karkat rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right Strider. Spill."

"Dude, I swear on my fucking life I just wanted to hang out. Hang out and talk."

"Fine. About what?"

"Oh, I dunno. Random stuff. How've you been, what are you gonna do today, why you broke up with John?"

When Dave said his name, Karkat's boiling rage came back. He sharply inhaled and basically wanted to upper cut the assholein the face.

"I knew it. I knew it! Why am I so stupid?!" Karkat yelled and began to walk away. He could hear Dave calling after him, but he could give a shit.

"Karkat!" Dave finally caught upto him and forced him to stop.

"What?!"

"C'mon dude just tell me! I can try to help you!"

"I DONT WANT YOUR GODDAMED HELP! THANK YOU FOR WASTING MY TIME!" Karkat began to walk away again but Dave pulled him back again.

"Will you at least just fucking tell me what happened?!" Dave yelled back.

"It's. None. Of. Your. Buisness. Strider. So fuck off."

"It's no use Karkat. Everybody already knows you two split. Big whoop. I just want to know why. Why you two broke up and I'll stop pestering you about the whole damn thing." Karkat clenched his hands into fists. He and John hadn't even been broken up for a day and everybody knows their matespritship is off. Just what he wanted.

"If I tell you, will you leave me alone and never bring up that fuckass again?" Dave nodded.

And so Karkat proceeded to tell Dave.


	5. Chapter 5

It was John and Karkat's second year anniversary of them being together. John called the troll as soon as he woke up. The phone rang.

And rang.

And rang.

And rang.

"_This better be good at 8 o'fucking clock in the morning Egbert." _Karkat's morning voice said through the phone.

"Happy anniversary Karkat! We've been together for two years now!" John exclaimed to loud for a half asleep Karkat.

"_Yeah. Happy anniversary John. I've put up with you being my matesprit for two whole years. Yay."_

"Karkat. I can hear the sarcasm."

_"Good. So you know that I don't like being woken at EIGHT O CLOCK IN THE FUCKING MORNING JOHN!"_

"I'm gonna come over later so be ready."

_"Oh yes. John is gracing me with his wonderful fucking presence later on. Someone pull out the party favors and alcohol. But guess what John. I. Don't .Care."_

"Whether you like it or not Karkat Vantas, I am going over to your house and we will have a romantic anniversary date dammit!"

_"Whatever John."_

"See you tonight! Love you!"

_"Love you too Egbert." _So when the two hung up, they started their days as normal.

*Later (around 7 or 7:30)*

John knocked on Karkat's door. The troll didn't answer.

"Karkat! Karkat open up!" John called. Karkat still didn't answer.

"Kaaaaaar-kaaaaaaaat!"

"Calm down fuckass! Don't get your bulge in a twist I'm coming." He heard a voice from inside. Karkat opened the door and John immediately latched onto him.

"Why didn't you answer the door?I was getting worried!" John squeezed his boyfriend tightly.

"Jegus John calm down. I was finishing a movie in my respite block." Karkat softly patted the boy's back to reassure him.

"Oh ok." John grinned his normal goofy grin and walked past Karkat into his house. He then turned around slowly.

"Ya like?" Karkat arched an eyebrow.

"What the fuck am I suppose to be looking at here?"

"My suit dammit! Kanaya made it for me."

"It's nice I guess." Karkat shrugged. John leaned in a softly planted his lips on Karkat's.

"It doesn't matter anyway. What really matters is our anniversary." A blush swept across Karkat's face.

"W-Whatever!" He then grabbed John's hand and lead him towards the tv room. The two proceed to to sit on the couch and get comfortable with the snacks that Karkat had already prepared. They watched movies for hours. The two also missed their dinner reservation which John remarked on, but Karkat telling him to 'Fuck it', and watch the movie. At around 10, the two ended up watching Finding Nemo.

Karkat noticed that John had a sad look in his eyes.

"John? You ok?" John slowly nodded.

"Um,yeah. Just watching the movie."

"No you're not." Karkat sighed. "You have the saddest look on you. Like when we watched those bark beast adoption commercials."

"Karkat, I'm fine. Really."

"John fucking Egbert! I'm trying to be a nice matesprit here. Now tell me what the everloving _fuck _is wrong with you, before I smack it out of you!"

"Will you calm down? If I said I'm fine, I'm fine." John persisted to not answer Karkat's question, knowing it'd only make the troll louder and angrier.

"FINE! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO TELL ME THEN IT SAVES ME FROM HAVING TO LISTEN TO YOUR SHITTY PROBLEMS ANYWAY!" John pushed off of Karkat and glard at him.

"My problem isn't shitty you jerk. And if it saves you your hearing, then I'll just keep my mouth shut." He spat. Karkat sharply inhaled. He was beyond furious with this idiot over a stupid reason.

"Why do I even fucking_ bother_ with you? You're probably just sad because a new shitty game postponed its release date. I can never take you seriously."

"YOU ASSHOLE!" John shouted. "YOU LITTLE ASSHOLE! WHO WAS THE ONE WHO STARTED YELLING JUST 'CAUSE I WOULDN'T TELL YOU WHAT WAS ON MY MIND?! AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO SAY YOU CAN'T TAKE ME SERIOUSLY?! _SERIOUSLY KARKAT?!_

"YES SERIOUSLY JOHN! YOU ALWAYS HAVE THAT STUPID GOOFY ASS SMILE ON YOUR FACE, AND YOU'RE HARDLY EVER SAD! _THAT'S _WHY I'M NOT EVEN GONNA TRY WITH YOU ANYMORE!" John felt hot tears start to form in his eyes. He couldn't even bare to listen to what Karkat was yelling at him.

"W-WELL, IF YOU WANTED TO KNOW SO BADLY I WAS THINKING OF MY DAD! I WAS THINKING OF HIM BECAUSE I FUCKING MISS HIM KARKAT!"

Karkat paused,soaking in the words filled with sadness and anger.

"Is that really it John?" Karkat said blankly. "That's no problem. That's just missing someone. No big deal." John's felt like his heart had been crushed.

"H-How could you e-even-" He choked. "Say that it's n-not a big deal?"

"Because it's not John."

"YOU REALLY ARE AN A-ASSHOLE! IT'S A B-BIG DEAL TO ME BECAUSE I'LL NEVER GET TO SEE HIM AGAIN! HE'S GONE K-KARKAT!" John was full blown crying now. His heart beated in his chest till it hurt physically. John then walked to the door. "YOU KNOW WHAT?! I'M DONE! I DON'T HAVE THE E-ENERGY TO DEAL WITH YOU ANY M-MORE!"

"YOU'RE DONE WITH ME?!" Karkat repeated. "NO. I'M FUCKING DONE WITH _YOU._ YOU AND YOUR STUPID HUMAN FEELINGS." John wiped his eyes on his sleeve and ran out the house. Karkat stomped over and slammed the door shut.

"Fuck you John Egbert." Karkat hissed under his breath.


	6. Chapter 6

"Damn Karkat." Dave rubbed the back of his neck."My dumb ass has no idea it was like that." Karkat kicked a stone.

"Yeah, that's what happened." He murmured.

"So…what are you gonna do now?"

"You swore that you wouldn't bring that fuckass-"

"I'm not! I know! I was just wondering what you're gonna do today."

"Oh. Nothing special."

"Then you should come over to my house and hang."

"Who'll be there?"

"Anyone who feels like showing the fuck up." Karkat rolled his eyes.

"I'll think about it."

"Don't think too hard doofus."

"Shut up."

"See you at my place at 6?" Karkat paused.

"I'll be there."

Before leaving,Dave pushed Karkat into the snow,claiming that "It needed to happen."

Back at his own hive once more, Karkat noticed that he was being trolled. He sighed and proceeded to his husktop.

"It better not be about John." He grumbled

-gallowscalibrator[GC]began trolling carcinoGenetic[CG]-

GC: H3Y H3Y K4RKL3S

CG:WHAT DO YOU WANT

GC:PL4N ON G3TTING W4ST3D TON1GHT 4T D4V3'S? :]

CG: I KNOW YOU ARE

GC:4ND WH4T 1F 1 W4SN'T K4RK4T? YOU WOULD H4V3 OFF3ND3D M3

CG:DON'T PLAY THAT BULLSHIT ON ME

CG:AND PLEASE TELL ME YOU DIDN'T CONTACT ME,JUST TO ASK IF I WAS GOING TO GET DRUNK

GC:NO K4RK4T

GC:1 D1DN'T

CG:THEN WHY ARE YOU BOTHERING ME?

GC:1 W4NT3D TO T4LK

GC:Y4 KNOW, C4TCH UP ON L1F3

CG:TEREZI

CG:YOU SAW ME LAST FUCKING THRUSDAY

GC:K4RK3LS

GC:WHY MUST YOU QU3ST1ON OUR FR13NDSH1P

GC: :[

CG:FINE

CG:I'M *SO VERY* SORRY

CG:PLEASE CONTINUE

GC: :]

GC:4LR1GHT THEN

GC:HOW 1S YOUR D4Y?

Karkat and Terezi proceeded to talk and just have fun. Terezi made sure not to bring up his recent matespritship and keep Karkat,well,Karkat

At around 5:58, their nice chat ended. Karkat closed Trollian and backed away from his husktop to get himself ready to leave. Her grew on a black t-shirt over his grey jeans, and out on a black hoodie. He slipped on his black converse and headed out the door.

Since Karkat didn't feel like driving, he walked the way to Dave's. It wasn't a very long walk, but it also wasn't a short one either. It was 6:10 when he arrived and he could here the roar of the party already. He walked up the steps to his apartment and knocked. Nobody answered. He banged on the door. Still no answer.

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE STRIDER!" He yelled. Still no answer. Karkat was being drowned out from the loud talking and laughing of the party.

The cancer troll groaned and pulled out his phone and began to text Dave.

"HEY RETARD! IM OUTSIDE YOUR DOOR. GONNA LET ME IN OR NOT?"

Within moment of sending the text the door opened.

"Hey Karkat." Dave grinned. "Glad you could make it."

"I've been standing in the fucking hallway for five minutes." Dave laughed.

"Sorry Dude. Go have fun." Dave pushed Karkat deeper into his apartment where among the humans he didn't know, we're familiar faces.

"Sollux." The multicolored eyed boy turn around and smiled.

"Th'o you did come. Thought you weren't." Karkat shrugged.

"Got bored."

"Of cour'th you did." Sollux smirked.

"So where's Eridan?" Sollux took a swig of whatever liquid was in his red cup.

"Had a headache. Made him th'tay at the hive."

"That probably was a battle." Karkat snickered. Sollux grinned.

"Tell me about it. And I can't even have that much to drink in ca'th it turn'th into th'omething el'th."

"Sucks for you."

"Th'ut up KK." Karkat looked around and saw Terezi chatting with Kanaya, Rose, Dave, and two othe male humans.

"I'll be back."

"Whatever." Sollux finished his alcoholic beverage and went to go chat with Aradia.

After sniffing the air and realizing who's scent it was, Terezi perked up.

"Karkles! You made it!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah."

"You look well." Kanaya added, relieved he looked the same.

"No fucking duh." Karkat rolled his eyes.

"I'm just making sure. I'm your morial. I worry about you."

"I'm fine. So stop."

"Kar-Kat. We're here to have fun! Not be all grouchy. Get a couple of drinks into you and let loose." Terezi giggled uncontrollably.

"She macks a good point." Rose hiccuped and smiled. Obviously, she already had a few drinks herself. Terezi handed Karkat and red cup. The smell tickled his nose. He lifted the cup to his mouth and before the liquid reached his mouth, the loud sound of Dave's text alert went off. He checked his phone and raised his eyebrows.

"Wow." He heard him mumble. He walked over to the front door and opened it.

**A/N: Hello guys. I just wanted to point out that I am in fact a very heavh Erisol shipper(just sayin)I know sime people may not ship that but sorry, I kinda do. But if you don't like it then fear not, in other fanfics I plan to write, I'll had different Sollux x (other Troll like Arasol or Solkat). YA know? So yeah. See yous later. Oh yeah! And with Terezi's icon thing, the stupid doc thing would let me put the little horn/arrow thingy in there. Sorry.**

**~MitunaLove23**


	7. Chapter 7

When Dave opened the door, in the doorway stood Jade Harley, along with her brother, John Egbert. The boy obviously looked like he didn't wish to be there. He seemed sad and his eyes were puffy as if he'd been crying.

Karkat, on the other hand, was shocked. He stood stock still and was completely silent.

"Yo. Didn't think you could pull it of Jade." Dave grinned. John rolled his eyes and shifted his weight from one foot to another. He was nervous that Karkat was going to come but didn't know he was already there.

"Never doubt a Harley's abilities Dave!" She beamed. She then gently tugged on John's arm to get him to come inside.

"You ok there Egderp?" Dave asked, noticing his friend's anxiety.

"Y-Yeah. Just tired." He answered quietly.

"First, relax. You look as stiff as a fucking board. And second, it's a party. You can't be tired at a party John. It's a law."

"In what state?"

"Every state dude. Every fucking state."

"Whatever." John rolled his eyes again.

"Les."

"Arkles."

"Karkat!" Said troll snapped out of his daze to find Terezi shaking him. Instant anger overtook him and he slapped her hands away.

"You ok?" She asked, genuinely concerned. Karkat shot daggers into Terezi.

"Fuck you." He hissed.

"What are you talking about-"

"Fuck you and that Strider!" Kanaya placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Karkat,calm down-"

"NO." He hissed again. "You all knew he was coming. You knew he was fucking coming and you made me come." Karkat began to push through the crowd to get out of the room. He was stopped by Sollux.

"You ok KK?" He asked.

"Fuck you too Captor."

"What the hell did I do?" Karkat pushed past him but ended up where he really didn't want to be. In front of John.

"K-K-Karkat?" John stammered. The ex lovers shared eye contact before Karkat looked away. He stomped over to the door but was stopped by Dave.

"Yo Man, wait." Karkat narrowed his eyes.

"Move." Dave stayed.

"No Karkat. You can't leave!"

"WATCH ME!" Karkat tried to move around Dave but Dave blocked Karkat again.

"You planned this! YOU FUCKING PLANNED THIS AND I'M AN IDIOT! I FELL FOR YOU BAIT AND I FUCKING FELL FOR IT!"

"Karkat chill!"

"NO DAVE! NO! I TRUSTED YOU! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONNA LEAVE ME ALONE ABOUT HIM! BUT I WAS WRONG! SOOOOO FUCKING WRONG!" Karkat pushed Dave out the way and walked out,slamming the door behind him. Terezi walked over to Dave.

"Where's Karkat?" She asked. Dave gestured to the door.

"I'll go talk to him."

"No I will. I gotta go anyway." Sollux offered. She nodded. Sollux then went after Karkat.

"D-Dave?" He turned towards his friend in blue. "H-How could you? How could you bring Karkat here?" John sobbed.

"Not you too." Dave rubbed his temples. "Don't rag on me too Edbert."

"N-No! You knew I was still upset! So did you Jade!" John walked over to the door and opened it.

"I knew I-I should have stayed h-home today." He walked out and slammed the door behind him.

Dave noticed how quiet everything got. Even the drunk people were quiet.

"Sorry about that guys. STRIDER NUMBER ONE RULE IS TO PARTY NO MATTER WHAT! SO THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT WE'RE GONNA DO RIGHT?!" The crowd of people cheered and hollered and began to talk and laugh noisily again. ade tugged on Dave's arm.

"I gotta go find John." She said. Dave nodded. Somehow he was going to have to fix this mess.

Karkat:

Karkat was blindly fast walking down the street. He made it to some crosswalk but it wasn't time for pedestrians to walk.

"Stupid fucking human crosswalks!" He hissed and kept jabbing the button.

"That'th not how it work'th KK." A voice said from behind him. Karkat turned around to see the tall Gemini troll smirking behind him.

"Go back to the fucking fake party." Karkat hissed.

"A'th much a'th I know you want me to, I th'ill have a th'ick E.D." The crosswalk sign went to the walk sign.

"Wanna come over?" Sollux asked.

"Hell no." Karkat began to cross the street.

"Oh come on KK. I know all you going to do i'th go back to your hive and th'ulk about how much your life th'ucks. Th'o put your fucking big boy pantie'th on and come over."

Karkat knew that Sollux could be an ass when he wanted to be. But then Sollux was a good friend.

"Hmm. Let me think about this. If I go over to your hive, there is a high risk of me killing myself from your fucking stupidity. Or me killing myself because of Eridan's stupidity. Then there's also me getting whatever Eridan has and I'm _not _in the fucking mood to be sick right now. But then again I really don't have anything else to do. Fine, I'll go to your place." By the time Karkat was done, Sollux was already walking down the sidewalk.

"HEY FUCKASS! DID YOU HEAR ME?!" The cancer troll yelled.

"What did you th'ay? I didn't get any of that. Coming or not?" Karkat ran to catch up to his taller friend.

"Jegus. Sometimes I want to choke you." Karkat panted.

"Heh." Sollux snickered. "Whatever."

John:

John ran all the way home. He didn't stop even when his chest hurt from heavy breathing. Tears stung at his eyes and it made it hard to see where he was going. Why did he even go to Dave's. He had a feeling Karkat was going to be there, but then again Jade did drag him out of bed against his will.

When he made it home, he didn't bother turning on any lights on. He just ran straight to his room, cursing Dave. John flopped on his bed. By then he had stopped crying. He was more angry than sad. Angry at his friends for setting him up like they did. How could they do that to him. Even Karkat was obviously upset about.

"I'm not going to cry about Karkat anymore." John said to himself. "I'm not, I'm not, I'm not." John kept repeating that phrase. He heard the doorbell ring. He knew it was probably Jade. He had to many mixed emotions speak to her or anyone right now.


	8. Chapter 8

You felt sick. Not as in throwing up your insides sick, but emotionally sick. Sick of all this heartache. You kept telling yourself to move on but you just….couldn't. You couldn't get over him and you knew it. You were lying to yourself,and you were aware of that too.

You looked into the mirror that was hanging on your door. Your eyes were still puffy.

"Pathetic." You whisper to yourself. Now that wasn't a lie.

You slowly slide off your bed and go to the window. She's gone. Jade must have given up on you opening the door and left. Good. Because you weren't planning to let her in. Or anybody. You feel as though your closest friends have betrayed you. And in front of other people that you didn't even know. How embarrassingly pathetic.

For some unfathomable reason, you began to feel tears prick your eyes. No! NO NO NO NO NO! You promised yourself you weren't going to cry anymore! You rushed over to your bathroom and splash some cold water on your face. The sudden cold sends shivers down your spine. You stare into the bathroom mirror. Your face is still dripping wet.

"You're not going to cry anymore John Egbert." You tell your mirrored self. "You promised. Move the fuck on. He's out of you life."

After the pep talk with yourself, somehow you managed to drag yourself downstairs. There was a note by the front door. Jade probably left it. You slowly walk over and pick it up.

_John, Listen. I know you're probably upset about the party. I know. I get it. I would be too. But please don't lock yourself up in your house. It's not healthy for you. I'm worried about you John. I know you're taking this break up hard but please. Please don't push me away. I'm your sister. I care about you. And so do the others. We're all your friends John. And we care. Don't linger over Dave's party. I'm sorry. It was my fault. I shouldn't have dragged you over there. I completely take the blame for it. So just, please John. Don't push me away._

_Love,_

_Jade H._

You read over the letter multiple times and end up crushing and tossing it in the trash. You could care less. If she cared about you she wouldn't have dragged you out the comfort of your bed that kept you away from him. If Dave cared he wouldn't have brought up Karkat at all when he was here. You're going to move on form Karkat Vantas if that's the last thing you do. He hurt you. He offended you and you were not going to cry over such an asshole.

You are John Egbert and you cry one last time.


	9. Chapter 9

Karkat and Sollux talked the entire way to Sollux's hive. When they got there, Sollux unlocked the front door and let Karkat in. A rush of warm air greeted them. It felt so good but it was still cold.

"Ju'th lay your th'it on the couch." Sollux instructed, taking of his own coat. He hung it over a chair and disappeared into the kitchen. Karkat unbutton his jacket and laid his hoodie down with it. The warm air surrounded him and it felt great.

"KK,want th'omething to drink?" Karkat walked into the kitchen.

"What do you nooksniffers have?"

"Well, we have cough medi'thin, tylonol,and mucinex. But you can alway'th have coffee, tea or hot chocolate." Sollux grinned.

"I'll have the last one." Karkat rolled his eyes.

"Coming right up."

As Sollux prepared the drinks, Karkat roamed around the living room. A clink on the coffee table made Karkat jump.

"You ok there KK?" Sollux snickered.

"Shut up nook whiff." The taller trolled snickered again and picked up the third mug.

"Wanna th'ay hi to E.D?"

"Whatever." Karkat followed Sollux upstairs. He nudged the second door down with his foot.

"Holy shit. It smells like that vapor rub humans use when they get sick." Karkat covered his nose.

"I know right. Th'mell'th awful." Sollux handed Karkat the mug and crept over to the bed that was piled in blankets. He shook the pile.

"E.D.,wake up." The pile shifted.

"Wake up dude." It shifted again but groaned this time.

"Eridan Ampora. Wake up."

"Uhnnn! Sol you're too loud!" A wavy voice whined from underneath.

"You have to take your medi'thin douche bag."

"Here shit sponge." Karkat shoved the mug into the violet blood's face.

"Oh hey Kar I didn't knoww you wwere here." Eridan accepted the mug. He took a sip and made a sick face.

"Wwhat the _fuck _is this?"

"I told you fi'thdick. Medi'thin."

"It's terrible!"

"Th'ut up and drink the fucking thing." Eridan obeyed and chugged it down. When he was finished, he fell back onto the bed.

"Don't make me drink that again Sol."

"I make no promi'th'th."

"So Kar, wwhat brings you to our hiwe?" Eridan asked.

"Your fucking matespirt asked me to come over."

"I thought you twwo wwere at Dawe's par-" Sollux quickly covered the seadweller's mouth.

"We left early." Was all he said. Karkat gave the two a suspicious look but shrugged.

"Enough about me, what the fuck's wrong with you?" Karkat flopped into the chair where their husktop was.

"Ugh. My head is poudin' and I hawe aches all ower."

"That sucks."

"Which al'tho mean'th _I _have to put up with him." Sollux added from where ever he went.

"Yeah. Best help ewer." Eridan rolled his eyes.

"I hope you're not contagious."

"I'm not. It's just a headache."

"You're probably sick."

"Kar,it's a headache. They aren't fucking contagious. And I'm not sick."

"Still don't believe you."

"Kar. I'm not-"

"Are you two ladie'th done bickering?" A new voice interrupted. Eridan plopped a pillow over his head.

"Cod Sol. Wwhy are you being so loud?" He whined. Ignoring the seadweller, the Gemini troll turned to the cancer.

"Up to getting your a'th handed to you Mortal Kombat?"

"You're on but I'm so gonna win." Karkat smirked.

"Fat chan'th. Go down'thair'th. I'll be down in a minute." Karkat obeyed and went downstairs. When Sollux finally came down, they loaded up the game and began to play.

Karkat lost every time.

At around 10, Karkat had decided to call it a night and go back to his hive. He rejected the thought of Sollux driving him, saying that he needed to look after 'That sick bastard". So he set off towards his hive.

Once again,Karkat found himself blindly walking to wherever. When he finally snapped out of his daze he realized where he was.

John Egbert's hive.

You stood there stock still. What made you end up here? One half of you panicked, while the other half wanted to go burst inside and smack the shit out of the idiot. But instead, he ran as fast as he could. Karkat never ceased to amaze himself of what an idiot he was.

He ran all the way back to his hive. He slammed the door shut and locked it.

"I hope to God he didn't see me. _Please_ let that fuckass not have seen me." He pleaded. He looked out the frost covered window. Nobody was outside besides some people strolling by.

Karkat sighed. But as soon as he began to relax, anger began to pelt him. He became so angry that he didnt't even know what to do with himself. As he was walking his respiteblock, Karkat noticed a pair of glasses on the coffee table in the living room.

"Fuckass is always leaving his shit." He grumbled. He picked them up and noticed another of John's belongings. Then another,and another and another. Karkat was about to blow. This was really fucking ridiculous. How much junk could a human forget?! Karkat grabbed a container and began to toss every item that was John's and in there. But what was he going to do with it? Burn it? Probably. From the amount of anger he was feeling,he might as well, burn it.


	10. Chapter 10

John blinked. He just saw Karkat. Karkat _Vantas._Or so he thought he did. He had to have! But, he could be wrong. He knew short trolls,like Nepeta or Feferi,but that was about just had to have been Karkat.

But what did he want? Did he come to talK? Did he come to apologize? John quickly shook his head. He ran off to fast to do stung at his heart a little. But John really needed to get over the troll and was trying his very best to. He sort of laughed.

"I bet he's already forgotten about me. It's time for me to do the same." John moved away from his window and went to his opened Pesterchum,and began to pester Jade.

-ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG]-

EB:jade.

EB:jade you there?

GG: john!

GG:john you're talking to me!:DDD

EB:hehe,yeah. sorry about that.

GG:no! no, it's fine! it's fine!

EB:i feel like such an ass. i've been such an ass to you

GG:john. it's ok ;)

EB: you sure?

GG:totally! XD

GG:so what made you start talking to your dear ol' sister again hm?

EB:well first i wanted to apologize.

GG:apology accepted

EB:and two,i need your help.

GG:with what?

EB:i just….it's karkat

GG:...

EB:i thought i saw him outside. i mean i think i did,and i 'm freakin out a bit and

GG:you need my help to get over him

EB:...

EB:please….?

GG:of course john

GG:i know how much he meant to you.

GG:but you need to promise me you won't shut me out or shut down! you have to listen to me and do whatever i say! got it?!

EB:yes jade

GG:good,i'm coming over

-gardenGnostic[GG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist[EB]-

Jade was over in ten minutes flat.

"Ready to get to work?" She exclaimed as she burst through the door.

"Ready as I'll ever be." John murmured.

"Good! Now first things first! You need to bathe."Jade said flatly."Go take a shower." John sighed but obeyed.

"And make sure to wash your hair!" Jade called.

"Yeah whatever." He called.

When he was finished he came out with clean clothes and towel over his dripping wet hair.

"Ok good! All clean and stuff!" Jade smiled. John shook his wet hair in reply.

"So now tell me. You saw Karkat? Where?" John pointed to the window near the door.

"He was outside. Then...ran away."

"And he didn't say anything right?"

"N-no. Not that I heard." Jade got up and walked over to where her brother was. She then gently raised her and to his face.

Then gripped it tight, squishing his cheeks together.

"GET OVER IT!" She yelled.

"Wha-! What the hell Jade?!"

"KARKAT PROBABLY WAS JUST WALKING LIKE A NORMAL TROLL GUY TO WHEREVER KARKAT'S GO! Well, as normal as he can get, BUT STILL!" Jade released John's cheeks and gripped his shoulders.

"Listen John, I know you still have feelings for him,mixed or not, they're still there and you can't ignore them." John let his head slowly fall to avoid her gaze.

"Now tell me," Jade spoke again,"How _do_ you feel about him anyways?"

John paused. He didn't really know what he felt towards Karkat.

"Sadness." John finally replied. "I feel, sad."

"And?" Jade pressed on.

"Anger."

"Keep going John, I know there's more."

"Lonely." He said quietly. "I'm so fucking lonely it's pathetic." Jade smiled.

"No you're not. It's normal. You miss him. And your dad. It's ok."

"_That's no problem. That's just missing someone. No big deal." _ Karkat's old words hit him like a truck.

John violently shook his head, he couldn't be thinking of a the person, er troll, he was suppose to be letting go.

"John? You ok?" Jade interrupted his train of thought.

"Uh, yeah sorry." Jade took his hand and led him to the couch.

"Now, you're going to spill your guts. Tell me everything. _Every _feeling that you're bottling up. I want to know and help, ok?" John waited a moment.

"Ok." And the healing process began.

When it was time for Jade to finally go home, John felt as if a huge weight had gotten of his shoulders. He felt as he could breath now. But the longing feeling still pulled at his heart, but he could deal with it. Better, at least.

When he went back into his room, he saw he was being pestered. It was Dave. John had second thoughts when he pressed the answer.

-turntechGodhead[TG] began pestering ectoBiologist[EB]-

TG:yo egderp

EB:what do you want dave?

TG:ah

TG:so you answered

TG:good

EB:what do you want dave? i don't have all day.

TG:jade leave yet?

EB:how'd you know she was here?

TG:she was so fucking happy that you contacted her she started spamming me

EB:that sounds like something she would do.

EB:but what do you want?

TG:still mad?

TG:bout the party?

EB:...

TG:are ya?

EB:not mad. peeved.

EB:very very peeved.

TG:sorry dude

TG:i didnt know shit was gonna end like it did

TG:if it makes you feel any better i feel like an asshole

EB:not enough closure.

EB:sorry.

TG:c'mon egderp

TG:i swear im sorry as fuck

TG:pretend like im down on my knees

EB:...

EB:just stop.

TG:but i mean c'mon john

TG: in all honesty, we didn't even expect you to show up

TG:then it only would have been karkat and no shit wouldve riled up

TG:think about that

EB:i guess.

TG:so

TG:still "peeved"?

EB:i guess i shouldn't hold it over your head forever.

EB:i guess.

EB:did you…

EB:you make up with karkat too?

TG:he wont even answer me dude

TG: im like,crying my fucking eyes out

EB:dave stop.

EB:please.

TG:WAAAAAAAAAHHHHH

EB:there is something so wrong with you oh my god!

TG:ha ha

TG:friends?

EB:i guess, i basically letting everything go.

EB:all that shit's behind me.

TG:and jade did that?

EB:yup.

TG:wow

EB:she's the best sister ever.

TG:i can debate you on that

EB:oh really.

TG:hell

TG:yes

EB:you need help dude.

TG:we'll pick this up later

TG:TZ and i are going out

EB:have fun.

TG:lots of it

EB:DAVE!

EB:STOP!

TG:haha

TG:bye dude

EB:bye. :B

TG: B)


End file.
